Gravitational Pull
by GrimjowXOrihimeLuvFoever
Summary: Orihime Inoue a High school student very generous and Intelligent finding her self in deep trouble when she finds out that there will be new students and ends up falling for one...Sorry if you do not enjoy reading it but I tried my best .


Gravitational Pull

**SUMMARY**

**Orihime Inoue a sweet,kind hearted and intelligent girl,who meets the new student named Grimmjow Jeagerjaques a long with Ulquiorra Cifer,Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck,Nnoitra Gilga they are the badasses in the school can Orihime handle the new students Lets find OUT!**

Chapter 1

The encounter!

"Hey Inoue did we have any homework for ?" The dense orange-head asked "Nope nothing you know how is she's a carefree soul"The feminine beauty said as she brought her dark sunset orange hair onto her right shoulder with a smile.

As Inoue and Kurosaki walked to school meeting up with a couple of friends along the way such as Chad, Uryu, Rukia, Rangiku, Toshiro, and Tatsuki (Orihime's bestest friend) they reached the school and went to their first period which was english with -Fon as they all took a seat she took roll and then spoke out and said "we have some newly enrolled classmates please welcome them".

Four students walk in one female and the other three male one with a reached smirk on his face, another with serious emerald eyes, the last male was muscular with spiky azure hair, the girl with long green hair with beautiful body figures, flicking a piece of her hair off her face as she said "hello my name is Nelliel very nice to meet you" she said with a great big smile on her face "...Ulquiorra..."The emerald green pale little teenager said "Nnoitra pleasure to meet cha" Another one said with his smirk still not wiped off his face "Grimmjow's the name don't you dare forget that"The azure haired boy said running a had through his spikey hair.

You could tell all the boys were already drooling for Nelliel-chan as Orhime turned her body 180 degrees to face Rukia's desk and Rangiku and Tatsuki come along and sit next to them as they talk about going to the beach and hanging out at the mall all so excited together, The excited Inoue throwing her arms in the air and yelled "This is going to be fun!" with a cheerful smile not knowing that she had just bumped her hand onto the shoulder of Grimmjow, He shot her a menacing glare her brown eyes widen and chills were sent down her spine not noticing that she was shaking "I-Im so sorry~" She said stuttering as she put her hands on her chest one over the other, "I don't care about your damned apology just don't touch me again"He said.

"Grimmjow don't be so cold to the frightened little soul,she has apologized can't you just forgive her besides she did not mean any harm" Nelliel said coming to the rescue, "Whatever"Grimmjow growled as he walked away from the orange haired girl who was still very frightened by the menacing aura that surrounded Grimmjow JaguerJaques "T-Thank you"Inoue managed to whisper out as her voice cracked Nelliel smiled at her "Don't worry he's always like that"She said and walked towards the group of new boys.

_How can she get along with them so well?_ Inner Inoue asked as the smart petite orange haired started doing her work for reading through the book and scanning for the answers to the questions writing rapidly but very neatly concentrating on her work as she finished she put it in her folder labeled _BIOGRAPHY_ "Hey Inoue let me copy" Kurosaki ambushed the girl for her homework "Um o-ok" The petite innocent being said, She hands her folder to Ichigo she already knows the pattern it's to Ichigo,to Rangiku,to Rukia,To Chad,and finally back to Orihime, She looked at Nelliels group and smiled sweetly "you can also copy off me when you need the work,So don't hesitate to ask OK"She said.

The whole group surprised by the kindness of the brown-eyed girl "A-are you sure, I mean we might not get the work done but someone in the group has been treating you badly miss Inoue?"Asked Nelliel "Of course it would be fine" Orihime Inoue answered with a delightfully cute smile followed by a giggle, as the bell rung "Hurry you guys I need it back before gym ends" She yelled panicking and swishing her hands up and down, The whole class laughing at how strange she was well almost the whole class everyone except Grimmjow.

As Inoue was changing into her Gym clothes she heard whispers out of the lockers and went to go see after she was done changing, She peeked out the door and noticed Nelliel,Ulquiorra,and The stubborn Grimmjow whispering to each other they seemed confused "Is there something wrong?" Inoue asked nicely, "Um well you see..."Nelliel said explaining to Orihime that they got lost and couldn't find their way to their classes and wanted to ask a teacher for help but couldn't find one not attending to their duties and they still have not found the principles office so they could not go their "May I ask what your classes are?"Inoue asked "Art"Nelliel responded "Gym..."The two men replied after "Um well I can help you get to your class Nel-chan~ and um your by the gym you just have to ask for new uniforms, Ok lets go Nel" Orihime said grabbing Nelliel's hand and walking away from the two boys.


End file.
